left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
Coach
Coach is one of the four playable survivors in Left 4 Dead 2. Official Description Age: 44 Hometown: Savannah, Georgia Coach has a big heart and a healthy appetite, and a wicked swing with a chainsaw. After a knee injury ended his career as a defensive lineman in college, Coach salvaged his Physical Education degree (barely) and landed a job teaching health at the local high school in his hometown of Savannah. Working as a defensive coordinator for the freshmen tour team might not have been the best path to a pro coaching career; but it’s come in pretty handy in guiding a group of Survivors to safety. Coach has watched his beloved hometown get ravaged by infected—now it’s time to deliver his own brand of Southern hospitality. http://www.l4d.com/survivors/coach/ Relationships with other Survivors Coach is the voice of reason and authority of the team in a similar way to Bill, and often retains an optimistic attitude that is hard to disagree with. Despite his friendly demeanor, his experience as an actual coach makes him demand things of the other survivors in a positive way - for example, shouting at them to get on their feet. * Ellis: Despite their age gap, Coach and Ellis have several shared interests; they both like the Midnight Riders and Jimmy Gibbs Jr. (although Coach may be familiar with Jimmy Gibbs Sr. as he excitedly says "Jimmy Gibbs!"), and both have a fondness for Whispering Oaks amusement park. Coach is surprisingly patient of Ellis' naive ways and defends him whenever Nick is negative or sarcastic toward him. Both are also native Georgians, which could contribute to their friendliness. * Nick: Nick and Coach appear to have a "love-hate" relationship, similar to what Francis and Bill have. They often make fun of each other, and it is apparent that Coach dislikes Nick's attitude, but both seem unhappy to see the other die. Over the course of the events, they both become less hateful toward each other. Coach also seems to hold an authority over Nick, saying "You can make yourself a life right here" if Nick's negativity annoys Coach, to which Nick quickly recoils and follows him. Despite their insulting, Coach believes that Nick has potential, so he doesn't leave him behind. * Rochelle: Rochelle appears to like Coach in a way that somewhat resembles Zoey's and Bill's relationship. They act friendly to each other, but not in a romantic way. They compliment each other, and are quite unhappy to see the other die. Coach often refers to Rochelle as "little sister", meaning he feels protective of her. Rochelle feels for Coach sometimes, as shown when Coach was praying that the food court be safe by God, Rochelle tells God to make the food court safe for him. Quotes See: Coach/Quotes Notes *He may be somewhat religious as he usually makes comments referring to the Bible, and stating the last time he saw his grandmother, she asked if he was still a praying man, In Dead Center, he will sometimes close his eyes and pray that the team can make it through the mall alive, and that the food court is still intact. In times of quiet, he will often recite psalm 23:4, "yea though I walk, through the valley of the shadow of death...:", and in Hard Rain, he will make references to the Great Flood. *Coach's shirt has the abbreviation "FHS," which implies that the school at which he coached has a name that starts with an 'F' (F... High School). His shirt is also purple and yellow where it says FHS, which implies that his school colors are purple and yellow. *Much like Ellis, he too is a fan of the Midnight Riders and claims to have all of their albums - "even their new stuff that ain't no good." He will even sing parts of the song Midnight Ride when next to the microphone in The Concert. *Coach has a habit of reading signs throughout the campaigns. *When entering the swamp, Coach mentions a golf movie where a man had his hand bitten off by an alligator. He is referring to the film Happy Gilmore. *Coach is simply referred to as "coach" in the game files. Gallery Image:Coachtrailer.jpg|Coach's first appearance in the E3 2009 trailer. Image:Cutcoach.jpg|Coach in previous version of The Parish poster. Image:Coach.JPG|Coach as seen in the Left 4 Dead 2 beta footage. Image:PCG-620x.jpg|Coach on the magazine cover of PC Gamer, August 2009. Image:Coach-early-concept.jpg|Early concept art of Coach with a football helmet and a compound bow. Image:Gm_construct0000.png|Here's another look at Coach. Image:Render-coach.jpg Image:Coach in real life.jpg|The face model for coach. Darnell Rice References Category:Left 4 Dead 2 Category:The Survivors